


The truth about strawberries

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: Drarry Dump [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did I ever tell you about that time Potter tried to kill me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth about strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Draco is deathly allergic to Strawberries. Observe.

Did I ever tell you about that time Potter tried to kill me?

Not that time, this other time..

I was lying in bed, perfectly content in my dreams and the tangle of sheets I was wrapped up in, and I’m not going to say that being awaken in the way that he did it was not tantalizing; because it was. 

It’s funny how a simple shag can lead to a trip to the emergency ward of St. Mungos, but I get ahead of myself..

He crept in from downstairs, sinking one knee then the other into the mattress and crawling towards me. If I hadn’t been sleeping at the time I’m certain I would have made some sort of comment about how predatory he was.  Green eyes flashed as he lowered his mouth to my bare skin, teasing me slowly awake with sinful swipes of his tongue and feather-light kisses.  My body was reacting to him before I was fully cognizant, every cell on fire beneath his touch.  Despite everything that happened afterwards, I would very much enjoy being rousted in this manner on a daily basis.

He worked his way up my body, pausing to pay respect to particular areas he knew I enjoyed.  His teeth scraped over  a hardened nipple and an inaudible whimper escaped past my lips; His tongue swathed the indent at the base of my throat and a soft sigh accompanied it.  By the time he was nearly atop me I was somewhat conscious, a smirk curving my mouth as my hands found his waist.

“Enjoying yourself?”

I asked him, fingertips curling into the bare flesh of his hips, forcing him against me more firmly. He muttered something against my skin that I can’t quite recall now and my head tipped back further into the pillows, allowing him room to work.  When his mouth closed over mine he tasted faintly of something sweet but I paid it no mind, I was half asleep and admittedly utterly wrapped up in the sensation of the moment.  He tugged on my lips with his teeth and his tongue left no surface of my mouth untouched; it was about this time that I felt the itch in my throat.  I ignored it at first, dismissing it as a dry tickle.

When the tickle turned into a tightening and my skin started to itch, I was forced to pay attention.

It didn’t take long to figure out what was going on, but for the life of me I couldn’t piece together how it had happened.  When I was gasping for air Potter apparated us straight to St. Mungos, at the time I couldn’t be bothered with it, but now looking back, I am rather amused that he placed us both in the center of the hospital sans clothing.  I’m sure he will never live  _that_  one down.  Potter was hysterical, the medi-wizards were trying to do their jobs and I was fucking unconscious.  On the floor. Nude.

If I didn’t die I was going to kill him.

Funny things, food allergies.  I suppose it’s my fault for not divulging mine, but honestly, how does one bring that sort of thing up in conversation?  _Oh, by the way, here is this tiny detail about me that can possibly kill me._   He can’t blame me for keeping it to myself, just as I can’t blame him for his choice in midnight snacks. 

That’s twice he’s tried to kill me since I’ve known him.  I can only imagine what he’s got in store for me next..

 


End file.
